Texts
by Luna666
Summary: Sherlock needs Molly's help. He wants her to watch after John. POST-TRF


_Thank you. Please, take care of him. Watch after him – SH_

_Oh, I know. I'll water him twice a week – Molly_

_Don't, Molly. Don't try to joke – SH_

_Sorry - Molly_

_How is he? – SH_

_Depressed. He misses you – Molly_

_I knew he would. – SH_

_How about you? How are you? – Molly_

_Bored. And terrified by food. That bigos thing looks strange – SH_

_Oh! I heard it's good! Fetch me some? – Molly_

_How? I won't be in London for... I don't know how long – SH._

_Here, have a picture of bigos – SH_

_You're right. It looks strange – Molly_

_He got himself a puppy – Molly_

_Oh God. It's worse than I thought – SH_

_Yup. It's a bulldog. Gladstone! It's drooling everywhere and it's rather lazy – Molly_

_He should have gotten himself a Labrador. At least he didn't call him Sherlock – SH_

_He was thinking about it. I told him it was stupid – Molly_

_Thank you – SH_

_He has a girlfriend – Molly_

_Fascinating – SH_

_Her name is Mary. She's nice. He looks happy. He's still sad, inside. I saw him yesterday, he cried a little – Molly_

_Hug him for me, please? – SH_

_I'm doing it anyway – Molly_

_They're getting married. John and Mary – Molly_

_Do you even care? – Molly_

_How are you? – Molly_

_Busy – SH_

_The wedding was today – Molly_

_Great – SH_

_He would really need you right now – Molly_

_Why? He has a wife now – SH_

_She was shot when they left the church – Molly_

_Sherlock? Did you get my text? Mary was shot – Molly_

_Hello? – Molly_

_I got it, all right? – SH_

_Oh, okay. Sorry. He's sad, he cried on my arm. He's sleeping here tonight – Molly_

_Take good care of him, will you? – SH_

_That's what I've been doing for the past three years, right? – Molly_

_Don't let him do anything stupid – SH_

_I won't. He just said me she was pregnant. He's devastated – Molly_

_Hug him from me – SH_

_How are you? – SH_

_Wow, that's new. You never asked – Molly_

_Why are you asking anyway? – Molly_

_I'm just being curious – SH_

_Um. Fine. I met with John yesterday. He's in bad shape so I let him sleep on my couch. Again. I think he likes it here, since I still believe in you and I don't hide it – Molly_

_Of course there is also that cute bloke with big ears... Henry? That one from the Hound case! – Molly_

_Is he at your place...? – SH_

_Who? Henry? I wish. – Molly_

_No. John – SH_

_Not tonight but he left Gladstone here. He went to Harry's – Molly_

_And I was afraid you would get yourself a dog. Cats are better for you. Would you be so nice as to open the door? – SH_

Molly stood up from chair, almost dropping her phone.

_You're HERE? At my door? – Molly_

_Yes – SH_

_What are you even doing here? – Molly_

_Are you going to open it? It's freezing out there – SH_

_What are you doing in London? – Molly_

_Well, there's the last of Moriarty's people I need to get rid off and I'm free. I have everything to clear my name. That person is probably the one who killed Mary. He's here in London, waiting for me, and if I don't stop him now, John will be the next victim. Now. Open. The. Door! I AM FREEZING HERE! – SH_

She ran to the door and opened it quickly. She looked at Sherlock – oh, he was a bloody ginger now – and almost cried. He looked so tired.

"Come in. I'll fetch you some tea and feed you. You look terrible."

She hugged him tight.

"What's that smell...?"

"Bigos. You wanted some so I brought you some..."

She smiled a little.

"Welcome home, Sherlock. I mean... To London..."

She saw a small smile on his face.

"It's good to see you. Thanks for taking care of him, and... for everything. Thank you for being my friend, Molly."

Oh, why would he say such a thing? She was going to cry... She had always been his friend; he just didn't realize it for such a long time. But it was okay; he trusted her in the end. Well, it was Sherlock after all – always too busy with his thoughts to notice that people cared about him.

"It's good to have you here!"

A small, tired smile appeared on his face.

"It's good to be back."


End file.
